Together At Last
by Storyweaver1234
Summary: This is a short bit about what I think would have happened between the ending of the last chapter of the Singing and the Epilogue. Some fluff about Maerad and Cadvan's relationship, because there were some things left unsaid!


Together At Last

Cadvan heard Maerad's screams, felt them tearing at his soul as if it were happening to him too, and then he saw her crumple to the ground. Forgetting all restraint, he dashed across the ground to Maerad's still form, even as the last notes of music reverberated through the air. A terror and agony unlike any he had ever known before gripped him, driving all thought from his head but those of Maerad. Her body was limp as he scooped her up in his arms. She was so frail. How could she survive this? Cadvan lowered his lips to her mouth, kissing her slowly, tenderly, brushing his hand across her cheek, and smoothing her hair off of her forehead. How good it felt to finally hold her in his arms, but if it was too late...

Maerad's eyes fluttered open to see Cadvan's white face hovering close over hers. "Cadvan," she whispered. Then she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, feeling sheer joy. Her heart swelled with love for Cadvan, who had stood by her, had trusted her, had cared for her and still loved her these past few weeks when she wasn't herself.

It was a long time before the two of them were willing to break apart, and by then Saliman, Hekiba and Hem had moved away to give them space. Cadvan crushed Maerad's body to his own, wanting nothing more than to stay close to her for the rest of eternity. Maerad melted into his embrace, resting her head against his chest. At last they separated and walked toward the others, hand in hand. To both of them, nothing had ever felt so right. This was true love, Maerad thought. She had been blind all this time. The feelings she had for the Winter King were not love. How could she have missed the one person that loved her most of all, that she loved most of all?

When they reached the others Hem bounded up and gave Maerad a big hug. "You did it!"

"You mean _we_ did it." Maerad smiled joyously, and then they all laughed together until their stomachs ached. It felt like such a relief after all the months of grim travels. Cadvan's laugh was better that any music to Maerad's ears, for she had not heard it in so long.

Before Maerad could mount Darsor, Cadvan lifted her up and placed her on the saddle, then swung up behind her.

"Cadvan," she giggled. "I'm not _that_ tired!"

"Fair maiden, it was only an honour, and I could not let such a fine figure do any more work." He spoke with such stilted formalities that it was hard for either of them to keep a straight face.

"I could get used to that!" Maerad laughed and leaned back into his chest. Cadvan put his arms around her to gather the reins, so that she was encased in his body. His outdoorsy scent and the steady beat of his heart next to her put her completely at ease. With a word in the speech, Darsor started the slow walk back to Innail.

"Cadvan," Maerad asked tentatively, "Why did you never tell me that you loved me?"

"The time was never right, and I was too afraid of losing you. I was worried that by telling you I would scare you away."

"I would have been scared, I think, at the beginning, but not after we had spent so much time travelling together. That night when Hekibel told me how much it seemed you loved me, there was nothing but joy. My heart ached with longing, and I realized just how much I loved you too, how much I had _always_ loved you.

"I hoped that maybe you did. You have no idea the hours I spent wondering just how you felt about me."

Maerad smiled at the thought of Cadvan brooding over such insecurities. It seemed unlike him to be unsure of anything. The two sat in silence for a while, lulled by Darsor's smooth gait.

"What were you thinking back in Innail that first time, when you wanted to be my sole teacher and everyone said you had just lost your head over a pretty face?"

Cadvan threw back his head and laughed. "I thought that for once the rumours weren't that far off the mark. That wasn't the only reason of course..."

"It must have been hard for you, hearing me admitting to loving all these other people and not seeing the one person right in front of my nose."

"Aye, it was hard, excruciating sometimes. But I decided that if you didn't return the feelings then it was not meant to be."

"But I do, and it was." Maerad felt warmth bubbling up inside of her again, and turned around to give him another soft kiss. "I just feel guilty about how I've been treating you these past few months. You still stuck by me even was I was being difficult and frightening. How did you not just give up, and realize you didn't love me after all?"

"When you care for someone as much as I do for you, you don't give up on them because of one rough patch. I knew the Tree Song was taking a toll on you, and that if you had a choice none of this would have happened. It pained me to see you so broken, and that just drew me closer to you. I wanted to protect you, not stand back while you tried to save the world."

Maerad blushed. "Well, it's over now and we all survived. My elemental powers are gone now, I think, and I can just be a normal bard with you."

"I have no objection to normal for a while. Though I can't help but think that you will still find a way to be Maerad the Unpredictable."

Maerad laughed. "Maybe I'll learn to fly next."

"You can live in the clouds, just as long as you take me with you." Cadvan urged Darsor into a trot and they set a course going right toward the rising sun in the east, into the dawn of a new day.


End file.
